A Wintersfield Attends Yokai
by Theboblinator
Summary: John Wintersfield is a freshman at Yokai Academy who quickly becomes friends with Tsukune Aono, as well as Moka Akashiya. Over the months that they spend at Yokai, their friendship will be tested, teachers shall be fired, and Tsukune will have to learn to handle his apparent harem as John laughs at his expense with his own girlfriend! (John x Kurumu)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Wintersfield, A Human and A Vampire**

* * *

><p><em>You have got to be <em>kidding_ me. How the _hell_ did a _human_ get admitted into a school for _monsters_?!_ I think in shock. I'm currently sitting on a bus heading to Yokai academy. A school for, like I said, monsters. Yes, you heard me right the first two times, monsters. Vampires, Werewolves, Creatures from the Black Lagoon, the whole shebang. Anyways, back to the comment about the human. Currently walking onto the bus is a teen wearing the standard academy uniform, with brown hair, and a nervous smile as he talks to the creepy bus driver. I'm almost certain that my mouth is slightly open in my shock, before I manage to close it as the kid turns away from the creepy bus driver, notices me, and gets a real smile on his face as he starts walking down the aisle. I just smile back and offer him a seat next to me. He nods his thanks, and places his bags on the floor in front of him.

"T-thanks for that." He stutters out. I nod in response, before holding out my hand.

"No problem. My name's John. John Wintersfield." I tell him with a smirk, which he mirrors as he takes my hand and shakes it.

"I'm Tsukune Aono." He tells me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tsukune." I tell him. _Yeah, it's nice knowing you while you live._ I think grimly, knowing that it probably wouldn't take long in the year for his secret of being a human to get out.

**"****Hey kids." **I shudder slightly as the bus driver starts to speak. **"Are you two new students at Yokai Academy?"** he asks us. We both shudder slightly.

"Y-yeah." Tsukune replies.

**"****Well in that case, you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school you two are going to." **He tells us. I understand what he's saying since I'm a monster and all, but Tsukune…

"What do you mean by that?" He asks. I shake my head slightly at the teen's situation.

_Should I warn him about the school so that he can run while he still can?_ I wonder. But before I can decide, his phone starts ringing. He smiles in apology, before answering it. I turn to look out the window and grimace as I notice that we're approaching the tunnel that will lead us to the monster world. _Guess it's too late to warn him._ I think as we enter the tunnel and Tsukune's phone is cut off from the outside world. As we continue along the multi-colored tunnel, we make small talk to pass the time. Then, we exit into Yokai Academy's pocket dimension.

**"****This is your stop kids." **The creepy bus driver tells us with a slight chuckle. We both shiver slightly at his voice, before grabbing our bags and making our way off the bus without hesitation. I mean, I may be one of the strongest monster types out there, but this guy just freaks me the fuck out! He's like Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger, Jeepers Creepers, and every other main monster villain from human horror movies all mixed together in level of creepiness! Just before he turns the bus around and drives back through the tunnel, he gives us a few parting words. **"I'd watch your backs while you're here if I were you."** He tells us, before leaving us on the road leading to the academy. As he drives back through the tunnel, Tsukune drops his bags to the ground and tries to call the person he was talking to earlier on the bus. He ends up failing due to there being no signal, and puts it away.

"Hey Tsukune." I start, getting his attention. "How about we make our way to the academy? We wouldn't want to be late on our first day now would we?" I ask him.

"R-right." He says, looking over his shoulder at the blood red sea, before he picks up his bags and starts off towards the academy. I shake my head in pity as I follow behind him.

_Poor, poor Tsukune. You have no idea the kind of mess you're in._ I mentally pity him as we continue on our way. After a few minutes, we've made our way into a forest between the academy and the tunnel, and pause for a minute to rest.

"Man, I hope we're going the right way." He says with a sigh, before the trees behind us explode and he falls onto his ass as I just take a glance over my shoulder at the unkindness of ravens flying overhead. I let out a slight chuckle, and help him onto his feet.

"Man, if you're gonna survive at this school Tsukune, you're gonna have to grow a pair. You know that?" I ask him. He turns to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean survive?" He asks in confusion and slight fear. I just let out a sigh, motioning for him to follow behind me as we continue along, ignoring the sound of a fairly fluffy bat flying overhead. And when I say fluffy, I mean the fourth level of fatness.

_"__~Sigh~ _Tsukune, do you know what kind of school you've been sent to?" I ask him, already knowing the answer that he's gonna give.

"It's a private, boarding school. Right?" He asks in confusion. I just let out another sigh.

"You're right about that Tsukune. But, there's something else about this school that it seems you don't know about. This school is for-" Just as I'm about to warn him about the true focus of this school, a pink blur comes flying out of the forest to our right, and slams into Tsukune's side. I wince in sympathy as he goes crashing to the ground with someone else, as a bright pink bike goes bouncing along the pathway.

"Ugh, damn… that hurt." Tsukune groans out as he pushes himself up from the ground, only for the two of us to hear a gasp as he pushes down with his hand. We both follow the length of his arm, and see that he's placed his hand on the thigh of a pink haired girl with a rather impressive figure.

_Guess that's Japan for you._ I think to myself, having lived in the states for my entire life. Luckily, I'd be taking Japanese while I'm here, and the fact that with the protective barrier surrounding the school, it translated all languages. That, and what with me being a monster, I could understand all languages as if they were my own. Which was why I was able to understand Tsukune on the bus. But, back to the pink haired girl that Tsukune is currently placing his hand on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just suddenly got so dizzy." She admits, moving her long pink hair out of the way of her bright green eyes so that she could look at Tsukune. Suddenly, the girl notices the situation the two of them are in, reacts accordingly by covering herself with the fairly short skirt, and Tsukune backs up, stuttering and shouting out apologies and trying to defuse the situation before it can get worse. In the background, I just stand stock still, fearing for Tsukune's life as I realize that he's currently in the presence of a _vampire_. Now, don't get me wrong, while my race in itself might be much, _much_ more powerful than vampires, something that monster race never likes to admit what with their pride, I myself am not. I'm still sixteen, and learning how to use my monster powers. So, I'm probably around equal grounds with them, or maybe a bit lower depending on their strength. So I don't really want to get into a fight with one any time soon.

Then, I notice that Tsukune gets a nosebleed, and manage to chuckle despite the life threatening situation that he's in. _While I will admit that the girl is cute, I'm not really all that into the prideful kind of beings that they are. But, Tsukune's a human, so he wouldn't really know that now would he?_ I ask myself rhetorically. But what happens next shocks me to my very core.

"Oh! You're bleeding!" The vampire exclaims as she reaches into her vest pocket and takes out a handkerchief. An anime question mark appears over my head as she leans in towards Tsukune, before she then starts to clean it. When this happens, the question mark disappears in a puff of smoke, and I stare at the spectacle with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth that can only be possible via anime logic. Then… The pink haired vampire bites Tsukune's neck. A minute later, she pulls back and starts to apologize.

"You bit me!" Tsukune exclaims with anime tears. I just sweatdrop in the background with a nervous smile on my face.

_Well this is… Unexpected…_ I think, surprised as to what's going on and why a _vampire_ of all monsters is acting this way. Granted, most of my kind is extremely arrogant and prideful as well. Whereas me, well, I'm fun loving and energetic. That's part of the reason that I was sent to this school, and not the one made specifically for my kind. _As few left of us as there are…_ I think with a sorrowful expression, before I shake it off and pay attention to my human friend's current situation.

"I have to ask…" I hear the vampire begin, shuffling slightly. "What do you think about… Well, about vampires?" She asks nervously. I stiffen up as she asks this, since I hadn't warned Tsukune that what she's asking him is actually the truth. And I can tell that he doesn't actually believe her question, because of the questioning facial expression he has on, before pushing himself to his feet and dusting off his pants.

"Fine by me. I don't have a problem with vampires in the slightest. If you want to call yourself a vampire, more power to ya'." He replies. I mentally facepalm as the girl tackles him to the ground with a smile, knowing that my brunette friend had just made one of the biggest mistakes in his life. As their conversation continues, I learn that the girl's real name is Moka Akashiya, before we all have to leave and head off to the entrance ceremony. It passes uneventful, Moka having to leave at one point to put away her bike, before me and Tsukune head off to our homerooms, which happen to be the same. Although, homeroom itself turns out to be more eventful than the ceremony.

"Good morning students. If you're new here then welcome to Yokai Academy." Says a teacher that's dressed in a brown skirt, an orange tiger-like shirt, and a white button up shirt that isn't buttoned up at all. Her hair is also a slight yellowy-orange color. "My name is Shizuka Nekenome and I'll be your teacher." She tells us. I look around the room and notice that there's one student in the back of the class with blue hair tied slightly by a purple ribbon who isn't dressed like the rest of the students. Instead, she's dressed in some sort of yellow sweater-vest with a white long-sleeve T-shirt under it and a red bow. She's also wearing the school skirt, but it's slightly smaller than the regular ones. _Huh, she's pretty. Although, that's no surprise seeing as she's a succubus and all._ I think to myself, wondering what it would be like to date one of said succubus. But then I realize that me being a succubus' Destined One is slim to none. After all, what succubus would want _me_ as their Destined One? But I digress. I turn my attention back to Tsukune and see him staring at the teacher with a grin on his face. _God damn it. Tsukune's staring at her with that goofy grin like when he was looking at Moka earlier. _I think to myself as I mentally face palm. A few "people" helping me out with that.

"Well, I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school. One that's exclusively for monsters! Yup!" She exclaims with a cheerful voice. I'm still looking at Tsukune when she says this and I see him stiffen up at the same time I realize tha I forgot to tell him during the free time between the ceremony and when we arrived at class.

_Oops._ I think to myself with a sweatdrop as lightning crashes in the background. _Oh, real cliché._ I think with an eye roll, having watched all kinds of movies that involved monsters during my life in the human realm, just to see what they depicted us as. I'll admit, some were good, while others… _Vampires do _not_ fucking sparkle in sunlight._ I think to myself as my right eye twitches in annoyance at that blasphemy that was "Twilight", having wanted to destroy and, or freeze all the copies of the books and movie that I saw.

"Currently this planet is well under the control of humans." Ms. Nekenome tells us. "So, in order for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option that we have is to learn how to co-exist with them!" She exclaims as she swings out her pointer stick.

_I really feel bad about forgetting to warn Tsukune about this little fact_. I think to myself as I notice Tsukune begin to raise his hand to question what she's talking about.

"And that brings us to our first rule! Except in special circumstances as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that?" She asks. Tsukune's hand starts to shake as he continues to listen to what she's saying. "Rule number two! Never, ever, reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." She tells us.

_Well, Moka already broke that rule._ I think, remembering her tell us earlier about her being a vampire. _And I can also understand why I wouldn't want to go blabbing about what I am…_ I trail off on my thoughts as Ms. Nekenome continues.

"Now I'm sure you will all follow these rules. Right?" She asks us. Just as Tsukune's hand starts to shake even more, I hear a voice speak up. I turn to see it's a guy that's sitting next to Tsukune.

_Great. We have a fucking Orc in the class… And he seems like the stereotypical high school bully…_ I think. He was dressed in the same school clothes as everyone else, but his face… I would compare it to the same kind as Shido from "High School of The Dead" whenever he gets an idea that only his followers would agree with… Or whenever he begins to think about his pedophilic ways.

"_~humph~_ a bunch of boring rules." He begins. I turn back to the teacher to see her lift up a roll card. I also notice that part of her hair has seemed to deflate. And they're in the shape of Cat ears. Meaning that our teacher is a Cat Woman.

"And you are… Ah! Saizo Komiya!" She exclaims.

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat it?" He asks. I blanch at his statement in fear of what would happen to Tsukune. "That's what I would do anyway." He says as his tongue comes out of his mouth and seems to flick around like a snake. I look over my shoulder to see that Tsukune is shaking all over and his mouth is wide open in fear. I just look at him with pity.

"Well now," Begins Ms. Nekenome, so I turn around to face her again. "There's no chance of that happening because at this school, all the teachers and students are monsters. So, no exceptions. Got it?" She asks as her tail suddenly pops out from behind her and starts to wiggle. I look over my shoulder again to see that Tsukune is still shaking in fear. Suddenly, Moka comes running into the doorway.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." She says out of breath. Ms. Nekenome turns to her and just smiles.

"Oh it's alright. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?" She asks. Moka steps into the room and turns to face the class with a bright smile.

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya." She tells us. The class starts to whisper amongst themselves about how cute she is.

_Well, looks like Moka's in our class as well. Lucky, and unlucky, Tsukune_. I think with a smirk as well as a pitying gaze. Then, I notice something about her handbag and stare at it in confusion. _Why the hell does she have a little keychain bat attached to it that looks exactly like the one that I saw earlier that was following me and Tsukune in the woods? Meh, whatever._ Then, Moka and Tsukune catch each other's eyes and Moka practically jumps him in the middle of the classroom.

"Tsukune it's you! I'm so glad that we're in the same class." She yells out in glee. I glance around to find that all the other guys in the class have either looks of surprise, or rage on their faces. Me? I just burst out laughing at the scene. Having a hard time just keeping myself in my chair. As I laugh, I notice the Succubus from earlier eyeing Moka with a hint of surprise, as well as anger.

_Although, I can't really blame her. What with being a succubus and all, especially with their instincts, it's only natural that she would need attention._ I manage to think through my hysterical mind as I can practically see the murder in the male population's eyes, and I feel a pang of fear strike me for my new human friend, before it's replaced once again by giggles.

* * *

><p>Me, Tsukune, and Moka walk down the main hall in the academy with the every guy that we pass staring at Tsukune in utter jealousy and anger. Why you may ask? The answer is simple. Moka's gripping Tsukune's arm to her side as we walk down the hall. I follow closely behind, trying not to fall over laughing at everyone's face. Tsukune has a bewildered facial expression on, while Moka is just smiling in joy. Completely oblivious as to the looks she's getting from boys and girls alike. Soon, we reach the entrance to the school, and Moka opens the door before she runs out with Tsukune. I close the door behind us, and glance at the windows. That's when I let myself chuckle. Every guy's face was plastered to the windows, and they were staring at Tsukune with utter hatred burning in their eyes. As this happens, I flinch slightly as I realize that Tsukune surviving this school has just gotten even harder, before I walk over and sit down on a bench while Moka and Tsukune stand by a vending machine to get drinks. I hear a couple of cans drop down into the slot and glance over to see Tsukune and Moka both bend down to pick up their respective cans at the same time.<p>

As this happens, I see Tsukune suddenly pull his hand back quickly and straighten up. "S-Sorry!" He exclaims in slight fear, before he just stares at the pink haired girl as Moka doesn't react. Then, she looks up and smiles at the brunette teen.

"Oh, you're silly." She says with a slight laugh and reaches out to playfully shove him. Unfortunately, she's stronger than she looks since she's a vampire, and ends up pushing him back so hard that he slams into a support pillar and cracks it, Moka looking at him in surprise while Tsukune has a dazed look on his face from the force of the impact. Soon enough, Tsukune manages to free himself from the indent he made in the pillar, and walks over to sit next to me on the bench. Moka comes over not too long after, and Tsukune and I move over so that she can sit on the other side of him. She takes the metal thing from the top of the can, and uses it to poke two small holes into the top of the can. Then she lifts it to her lips and drinks out of it before she leans forwards and looks up at Tsukune.

"This is fun isn't it?" She asks. Tsukune just continues to stare forwards with a light blush on his cheeks. Moka frowns at him slightly when he doesn't reply, and he takes a sip of his drink in response when he notices her pout. After he does that, she goes back to smiling and sits up again. We all just sit like that for a little while, Moka and Tsukune drinking, and me just sitting there, thinking about this whole new school, and how the hell a human like Tsukune ended up here. Then, we're interrupted by someone that I was hoping we wouldn't run into.

"Hey there sexy. You said your name was Moka right?" I hear a familiar voice ask. Tsukune does a spit take at the voice as I turn and see Saizo leaning against the wall next to the bench that we're sitting on. Suddenly, Tsukune's being held above the ground by his tie by Saizo. "So then tell me. What's a smoking hot babe like you doing hanging out with numbnuts like these two?" He asks Moka. I glare at him as I push myself to my feet.

"Hey asshole. How about you put down my friend so that I don't have to kick your ass into next week?" I ask him. He just looks over at me with a smirk.

"I'm not too sure that you could do that, but sure. I'll put this weakling down." He replies, before the smirk changes into a sinister smile, and he throws Tsukune so that he crashes into the vending machine, making it bend around him and spew out cans.

"Tsukune!" Moka cries out in fear as I rush over to help the brunette teen out of the metal deathtrap. As I'm helping him out of the metal machine, I hear Saizo try to get Moka to leave the two of us and go with him. I narrow my eyes, knowing exactly what he means by that, and before anything else can happen or be said… I'm at his side breaking the wrist of the hand that's gripping Moka's shoulder.

"Argh!" Saizo cries out in pain as he holds onto his wrist, backing up slightly. I send a glance at Moka, and she stares back at me with wide eyes before she goes to Tsukune to help him up, and take him away from the gathering crowd. I assume to the roof seeing as hardly anyone would be there at this time. As this happens, I face Saizo with a glare and frown. "Why you little!" He cries out, attempting to punch me in the face. I just lean to the left and dodge it, before ramming my fist into his stomach, making him fall on his ass. I stand in front of him, the shadows hiding my face except for the frown and my golden eyes that seem to glow in the darkness.

"Now I'm only going to tell you this once you son of a bitch. Stay away from my friends." I tell him, my voice sending shivers down the spines of everyone there. I see Saizo turn away from me and grunt in confirmation, before I turn around and head towards the roof, hoping to find my two other friends there. Unfortunately, I don't realize that my warning won't do much good.

* * *

><p>As I make my way up the stairs, I notice Tsukune go running down them with a fearful expression on his face. "Tsukune?" I ask as he passes by me. He only turns around, the same fear present on his face, before he continues to run. "Shit." I mutter, turning around and run up the stairs, hoping to find Moka. I get lucky, pushing the door to the roof open with enough strength that it crashes into the wall that it's connected to and leaves a mark where the doorknob is. Moka whips around to see me.<p>

"Oh! You're Tsukune's friend aren't you? I'm sorry, I didn't get your name earlier." She admits with an embarrassed blush.

"The name's John Wintersfield. But we can't worry about that right now, I have a feeling that- Shit!" I exclaim, noticing Tsukune at the front gate of the school. "Listen, no time for a meet and greet. Right now, we've got to stop someone from leaving." I tell her, grabbing her forearm and jumping insanely high into the air, ignoring the surprised gasp come from Moka as we land on the ground, myself holding the pinkette bridal style before I place her down on the ground and motion towards the back of Tsukune's form as he gets ready to leave. Moka immediately understands, and starts towards him.

"Tsukune!" She cries out, making the brunette turn around to face us. "What's going on?" She asks him. I see the hand holding his bag shake slightly.

"I just… I think that I should go to a human school." He admits. I stiffen slightly, knowing exactly why he wants to. And yet, despite the fact that Moka's a vampire, and sucked his blood already, she apparently has no idea what Tsukune's talking about.

"A human school… Why?" She asks in confusion.

"Look, I really like you Moka1 And you're a good friend John, but I can't stay here!" He yells.

"No way! You can't go to a human school, you can't!" She cries out, grabbing Tsukune's bag and trying to pry it from his grasp. They get into a tug of war, before they end in a stalemate. "I'm sorry… It's just that I don't really like humans all that much." She admits. I flinch at her statement.

_Not exactly the best time to be admitting this Moka. Especially with whom you're admitting it to._ I think, before she explains just _why _she hates humans. I can slightly understand her reasoning, but honestly… _I have a better reason to hate them than you do Moka. But I don't hate _all_ humans. Just those select few._ I think, remembering the specific humans that I'm thinking about as my eyes harden. But I return to the present as Tsukune speaks up.

"But still… What if I turned out to be one of those humans that you hate so much? Would you still feel the same way about me?" He asks. "I'm a… Human. I'm sorry, but that's just what I am. And the only reason I'm even here at all is because of a major mix up!" He exclaims with tears at the corners of his eyes. I just look down at the ground, not wanting to interfere as these two talk it out.

"You're lying, you have to be. No human could have gotten in here." Moka says, trying to deny what's right in front of her as she backs away from the brunette.

"I should have known you'd look at me like that." Tsukune says with sadness and a tinge of anger.

"It's really true Tsukune?" Moka asks him, reaching out.

"Just stay away from me! You hate humans don't you?" He asks, his anger getting the better of him at the moment. "Well that's okay! I don't need you! I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" he exclaims, before he goes running off into the forest in the direction of the bus stop. Not even a few seconds later, Moka goes running off after him. I just sigh, place my hands in my pants pockets, and follow after her.

_Ah, a lovers quarrel. Hopefully not the last._ I think with a slight smile, before I frown as I realize that Tsukune was going to need a stern talking to when I caught up with him about the "not needing monsters for friends" comment. I stop between my current step and my next step as I feel a spike in yokai energy, before I narrow my eyes as I recognize it as Saizo's. I speed up a little, making it to the middle of a clearing just in time to see Saizo slap Tsukune down a hill towards the bus stop, Moka leaping down after him.

**"****What the hell?! Why is she going after him?!"** Saizo yells out in anger.

"Hey asshole!" I yell out, getting his attention. "Didn't I warn you earlier?" I ask him as I take off my green school vest and the red tie, leaving me in the pants, and white button up shirt. I narrow my eyes at him in anger. "I warned you to leave my friends alone." I tell him, before I seem to blur, and appear right in front of him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise and horror.

**"****What?!" **He yells out, before I punch him in the stomach, sending him flying off the hill and onto the ground far below. I leap off the ground, landing in front of the transformed Orc, and seeing Moka and Tsukune staring at me with wide eyes a few feet away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something? Please, continue." I say with a smirk, waving my hand in a "go on" motion. Suddenly, Saizo pushes himself back up onto his feet and looks at me in pure anger.

**"****You! What the fuck are you?!" **He yells at me. I just give him a confident smile.

"Guess." I tease. He growls, before noticing Tsukune and Moka out of the corner of his eyes. Then, he sends a smirk my way, and before I realize it, he's sent the human teen rolling across the ground, making Moka chase after him in fear. My world seems to freeze, and in Tsukune's place, I see a raven haired teen with golden eyes, the same age as Tsukune, lying on the ground. His form broken and a small group of humans standing above him, one posed to drive a weapon through his heart. With that, I turn to Saizo with rage depicted in my face, not noticing as Moka changes, and she and Tsukune stare at the me with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

* * *

><p>Tsukune and the new Moka stare at John with wide eyes. While at first the sky had turned blood red, with the already red sea turning purple to signify Moka's change, now, the scenery changed once again. The sea changed to a clear blue, but turned restless, while the trees all started to burn, relentless of the fact that they were already dead. In the sky, it was covered by pitch black clouds, with lightning and thunder striking inconsistently. The air whipped around everyone, but didn't affect the freezing mist that rolled in to surround the area. While this happened, jagged spikes of earth shot up from the ground. During all this, Tsukune was honestly more frightened of John, than he was the silver haired Moka standing beside him. And Saizo, at this moment, could only stare, frozen at the sight before him.<p>

Though John was still in human form, he was already frightening enough to warrant the Orc to piss his pants, and when the raven haired teen looked up, all the occupants that could see him at this time swore that they would remember his current face for the rest of their lives. Because though it was almost devoid of emotions, it was his eyes that promised pain of unimaginable quantities. "Now…" John began, sending a shiver down the spines of all there. "You die." He finishes, seemingly disappearing into thin air. Saizo starts to whip his head about in different directions, trying to find the one that had promised his death, while Moka can only just barely follow his trail, before she too loses it.

**_No… He can't be._** She thinks to herself in shock, before she and Tsukune hear a pained grunt, and turn in its direction to find Saizo with a hand sticking out of his abdomen. The hand belonging to the vampire and human's mutual friend, standing behind the Orc with his arm completely through the monster.

"You should be happy…" he begins, his voice still devoid of emotion. "That I was able to hold myself back. Otherwise, I would have followed through on my promise." He says, before he pulls his arm out, and lets the Orc fall onto his face to pass out from the pain. Once Saizo passes out, the area returns to how it was for Moka. The sea turning back to purple, the wind dying down as the mist recedes, and the flames snuff themselves out. The spikes crumble into the ground, and the clouds disperse, ridding the sky of the lightning and thunder as well. Then, he turns to his friends, and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, seemingly returning to his normal personality. "Heh, sorry 'bout that guys." He apologizes, before he takes in Moka's new appearance, as well as the cross clutched in Tsukune's hand. "Ohhhh… So the cross was a type of limiter, or a seal. I get it now." He says, pounding one of his fists into an open palm. The silver haired Moka sends a glare at him, though not filled with killer intent.

**"****You… You are one of ****_them_**** aren't you?"** She asks him. He just sighs, before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I am. Although, I'd rather you keep that information to yourself for now. I don't exactly want the entire school to know about this." He says. She nods, before taking the Rosary from Tsukune's hands.

**"****Very well. I trust that you and this human here will keep my other self safe."** She says in a tone that says it's not a request. John just rolls his eyes.

"Yes, oh all mighty vampire. We can do that." He says, before he notices the glare sent his way, and raises his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. _Yeash. This is why vampires need to learn to be less prideful and get a sense of humor."_ He mutters to himself as the silver haired Moka connects the Rosary to her chocker, and changes back into the pink haired one. Unfortunately, she passes out due to this, closely followed by Tsukune as his wounds catch up with him. John sighs to himself in exasperation, before smirking when he realizes that they end up next to each other. "Guess I'll just have to wait here for them to wake up." He says to himself, before sitting in a lotus position on the ground to do just that.

* * *

><p>"T-the bus doesn't come at different times but different days?! What, am I reading this right? The bus only comes here once a month?!" Tsukune exclaims in a panic. John just sighs at Tsukune's reaction to the bus schedule as Moka once again starts to help him with a new cut that had started to bleed. Then, he bursts out laughing hysterically as Moka starts to suck Tsukune's blood once again.<p>

_Dear Mom, Dad and Joseph,_

_I've arrived at Yokai academy just like you hoped, and I've even met a couple new friends when I arrived. One is an "almighty" vampire named Moka, but has a seal that splits her personalities. I prefer her outer one, since she's more outgoing, and has an actual sense of humor, while her inner self is the stereotypical vampire, what with her cold personality, and pride. Then, my second friend's name is Tsukune and, get this, he's a human! How the hell a human got into a school for monsters is beyond me, but I' glad he's here all the same. Though, I feel a bit bad for him since he's pretty much Moka's personal blood bank. Heh, you'd have to be an idiot not to be able to tell that there's something going on between those two. Unfortunately, I lost control earlier after seeing this rapist and bully attack Tsukune, and almost ended up killing him. Luckily, I got him back to the infirmary in time, but I need to learn to have more control. Anyways, that's about all I have to say about the school so far._

_Sincerely,_

_John Wintersfield_

As the last word is written and the pencil is placed down next to the letter, what look like raindrops can be seen falling onto the paper, even though the letter was written on a desk inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright people, the Re-Write of Rosario to Vampire to John is officially up! Now, as you can tell, I've changed quite a few things in this. One of which is that John is already aware that he's a monster, and that said the monster powers are different. If you want to take a guess as to what kind of monster he is, either comment in the review section, or shoot me a PM. Although, I've kinda given him away from that little "fight" sequence. But it just popped into my head while I was writing it, and I was like "Fuck, yes".<strong>

**Any who, if you want more info on the previous version of this, I should be posting another chapter for it telling everyone how I've re-written it as this. I also wrote down a little extra at the bottom of the page for past readers of that series. Also, for people who review, I've started on something new for my stories where I reply in the next chapter. So, if you have questions that you think other people may be wondering, go ahead and ask it in the review section. Or, if it's a question that only ****_you_**** want to ask, then you can either review, or PM me.**

**But, that's all for this chapter! I hope you've enjoyed, and I hope to see you next time!**

**(P.s. For those of you who review simply telling me to "Fuck off, this is a shitty OC story with a Gary-Tsu: One, fucking re-read the beginning, it states that as of right now, John could ****_maybe_**** go up against Moka. And two, It's clearly labeled as an OC story! So if you don't like it, then why the fuck are you reading it? Anyways, now that my Flamer rant is done… Actually, no. It's not. I'm going to quote a certain man, but replace a certain word with flames.**

**(John Wintersfield's "Flames" Rant:**

**Alright I've been thinking. When Life gives you flames, don't let them burn! Make life, take the flames back! I don't want your damn flames! What am I supposed to do with these?! Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give John Wintersfield flames! Do you know who I am?! I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down* *with the flames! I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible flame that burns your house down! ****_~Cough! Cough!~_****)**

**Yes, I'm sure that last part made no sense since flames already burn houses down, but don't question it! Now, goodbye to all of you, and I'll see you next time.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wintersfield and The Succubus**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! So, Like I said last time, I'm gonna start replying to reviews in my stories. Unfortunately, since a few people decided that they're gonna stop reading my story after the first chapter, I'm not gonna reply since they won't be reading it. So, for everyone else who's still with me, here are the replies to your comments!<strong>

**SirAnonymousPanda:**

First off, I just have to say, great name! And, as for the Portal reference, I was hoping that someone would catch that! Thanks for the compliment, and how's this for updating soon?

**LancelotAlbion567:**

Hey, thanks for that! I'm glad that I was able to keep your interest with this new version, and keep you happy with the OC/Kurumu pairing. It's great that you understand the problems that come with writing stories, and I hope that this is a quick enough update for you.

**Anime PJ:**

Thanks for that, and I'll have to agree with you on some level. Flamers are pretty much just haters. I also like to hear that you like John being a bad-ass. I hope to see more chapters from your own R+V story as well! For those of you who don't know about it, check out his R+V story, "Freshman at Yokai". It might only have four chapters right now, but it's awesome none the less!

**Anyways, that's all for reviews for now, so on with the actual story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Bzzzt!~<em>**

**_~Bzzzt!~_**

**_~Bzzzt!~_**

**_~Bzzzt!~_**

**_~Bzzzt!~_**

**_~Bzz- Crash!~_**

"God damn infernal device. What the hell possessed me to actually set that motherfucking alarm for this ungodly hour in the morning?" I grunt to myself as I push myself up and off the futon with one hand, pushing my raven colored hair out of the way of my gold colored eyes as I do so with my other hand to get ready for the day. I take a look over my clothes, before sighing and putting on the academy uniform. "They could have at least made it a little less restricting." I mumble, pushing the door to my room open and walking over to the sinks, gathering a bit of water into the palms of my hands before I use them to wipe at my Caucasian skinned face. Clearing it of any grime, as well as waking myself up. I finish just as Tsukune makes his way out of his room, holding onto a bowl that he fills with water before he uses it to do exactly what I did. "Hey there Tsukune." I greet him with a small smile. He turns to me, blinking a bit to clear his eyes, and gives a small smile back.

"Oh. Hey there John. I didn't see you there." He admits, to which I just chuckle.

"Eh, wouldn't really expect you to this early in the morning." I reply with a shrug, before I brush my teeth, go back to my room, and grab the school supplies I'd need for the day. I lock my door at the same time that Tsukune exits his own room. I wait for him to lock his own door, before we make our way out of the dorms, and down the path that leads to the school. As we walk, I think about what's happened at the school so far. The Inner Moka, as I've taken to calling her, knows what I am thanks to my little display of power during the Saizo incident, while the Outer Moka and Tsukune are in the dark. And the only reason for that is because I'm not too keen on anyone knowing what I am. At least, not yet anyways. But not only that, Tsukune has managed to keep his secret of actually being a human for a good two weeks! I'm honestly surprised that he's managed to last this long, especially with how Moka reacts every time the two see each other.

I let myself chuckle at Tsukune's expense, before I hear a conversation start up behind us. "hey look at that. It's her." I hear one student begin, turning to look over my shoulder to see who they're talking about, although I already have a good guess. And I'm proven correct as the next students start to talk, as well as the sight of familiar pink hair.

"Oh yeah, that new student Moka." Continues a second student, looking back with a smirk and slight blush, the same as the first. Although, the third student to speak up…

"She's so hot it should be illegal!" He exclaims, his hands clasped together and steam coming out of his nose.

_Heh, guess the number of admires that Moka has didn't lessen any during the two weeks either. If anything, the number's grown._ I think, my right eye twitching as I just smile at the scene with a fairly large sweatdrop falling down the back of my head. Then, the pinkette notices someone, and starts to walk a bit faster with a smile growing on her face. The numbskulls talking about her earlier immediately assume that she saw them, get hearts in their eyes, and rush forwards to meet her, arms wide in an invitation to a hug… Only to face fault as she passes them in favor of hugging my brunette friend. I smirk at their disbelieving faces, before it grows into a smile when I see the red blush and nervous smile that Tsukune has.

"G-good morning to you too Moka." He greets her, the blush and smile staying on his face as he's daring enough, in my eyes, to wrap his arm around her shoulders. I have a hard time stifling the chuckles that start to escape my mouth at the sight of the fan boy's reactions. Which are to look exactly like gorillas as they rant about Tsukune being friends with Moka. Although, the laughing ceases when I hear them talk about Tsukune being strong enough to take down Saizo.

_What the hell?! How the hell did it change from me putting my entire arm through his stomach, to Tsukune beating the crap outta that would-have-been-rapist?!_ I think incredulously, before I just sigh and let it go. Deciding that maybe the little twist in the tale would make less monsters want to pick a fight with him. Although, my sweatdrop from earlier returns as the bat that seems to follow us everywhere comes flying in out of nowhere, complaining about how the trio is stealing his job. I also notice that Tsukune apparently has the same thought process as me, if his disbelieving face is anything to go by. Although, that quickly disappears as Moka grabs his hand and starts to lead him to the school. I just chuckle at the sight, following them with my hands in my pockets, and leaving the trio of students to wallow in their pity that none of them are Tsukune. Never once noticing the familiar head of blue hair behind a tree.

* * *

><p>I catch up to the duo in the middle of one of the many graveyards surrounding the campus, having one of their intimate moments. I just roll my eyes at them, before making to walk past. Although, at the next words, I stop and turn back around to face them with a smirk present on my face. Just as I turn around, I manage to catch Moka biting Tsukune's neck, with said human freaking out in a panic. Wide eyes, shark teeth and all because of the anime logic that apparently applies in the barrier that surrounds the academy. A few seconds later, he goes running around randomly, before facing Moka. "Hey! You can't go around treating me like your breakfast!" He yells at her in a scratchy voice, before he goes running off in a random direction.<p>

"Oops. Sorry." Moka apologizes with a finger to her mouth. I just chuckle at the scene before walking over and placing a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry too much about it. I'm sure Tsukune will get over it in a couple hours. Although, I would suggest to tone down on the withdrawals from your personal blood bank. I mean, Tsukune is a human going to a school for monsters. He still needs time to adjust to it all, and the fact that you're sucking his blood pretty much fifty times a day doesn't help the matter." I tell her, the pinkette blushing up a storm when I mentioned that Tsukune was her blood bank, before getting a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" She admits, before she seems to think of something, and looks up at me. "Hey John, we already know that Tsukune is a human, you and him already know that I'm a vampire, but me and Tsukune don't know what you are." She comments. I just give her a smile, before walking towards the school. Facing backwards with my hands crossed behind my head so that I can continue to look at her.

"You'll just have to figure that out on your own Moka." I tell her.

"John…?" She tries, but I just give her a large smile filled with teeth and close my eyes to make it seem wider. I open them to see her pouting, before I chuckle and turn back around to continue walking to the school.

"Come on Moka! Don't want to be late do we?" I ask her, hearing a huff of annoyance from the girl, before she follows me to the school. Suddenly, the sky gets covered by clouds, and the sounds of ravens cawing and thunder roaring can be heard. Then it goes away just as quickly as it came. I stare in the direction the lighting struck, before shrugging my shoulders and continuing on my way to the academy, not feeling a spike in Yokai, so I knew that the weird weather wasn't caused by a monster. It was just one of the many "normal" things to happen within the barrier. It doesn't take long for the two of us to reach the academy, and place our things in our lockers. After that, we make our way to the roof to wait for class to start. A few minutes into the wait, Moka decides to speak up.

"I'm going to apologize to him." She announces, making me look at her, before I nod. I know that she's talking about Tsukune, and apologizing for drinking his blood constantly. She leaves the rooftop, and I turn my attention back to staring at the dead forest that surrounds the school, a soft breeze blowing by as I tilt my head down to look at the ground below.

"_~Sigh~_ While those two hit it off right away, I haven't even bothered paying attention to the possibility of getting a girlfriend here. I mean, every single one of them is a looker, that's for sure, _not that I'm a pervert, I'm just a guy. You can't blame me for at least _looking_ at them._" I mutter to myself, before getting back on track. "But with their personalities… Well, most of them are either high maintenance, or complete bitches, and some can't even blame it on their monster instincts." I mutter to myself, before I sigh at another problem. "And then there's also _that_ problem. With _that_ problem, I can really only be happy with one of my own kind, a vampire, a nine-tailed fox, a succubus, or another handful of monster races. Otherwise, the relationship wouldn't exactly be a happy one." I mutter with another downcast expression, before I feel a shift in the yokai energy surrounding the academy, except that I recognize this one since it's been going off constantly.

"_~Sight~_ And so one of the residential succubi have charmed another man. I mean, I can understand that it's in their nature and all, but I kind of wish that their race didn't have to resort to those methods. It would be nice if they could just go on dates and get to know a person that they want to spend their lives with, instead of having limitations to only one person that they can truly be happy with. It would definitely help re-populate their race. Since it's dying out and all…" I mutter the last part with a downcast expression. _Kinda like mine…_ I trail off, before I shake my head to stop the thought process before it gets worse. Once I've rid my thoughts of the problems that my own race faces, I take a look at the time and realize that it's almost time for my first class to start. With that, I make my way to my locker, grab the stuff that I'll need, and walk into the classroom. When I do, I can see a bit of tension between Tsukune and Moka, along with a certain bluenette at the back of the class. _Why do I suddenly have a feeling that charm from earlier is the cause of this?_ I rhetorically ask myself as I take my seat beside Tsukune, what with Saizo being expelled after Mikogami, the principal, was given our side of the story, it freed up the seat next to my friend. As I take out my stuff that I'll need, I lean over slightly.

"Dude, what's going on? I mean, I can understand that you might be a little upset with Moka for earlier, but why are you two giving each other the cold shoulder?" I ask him, noticing how he stiffens up at the mention of Moka sucking his blood, before he sighs.

"It's just… I'm not sure." He admits. "See, earlier-" whatever he was about to say is effectively cut off as Ms. Nekenome walks into the room and starts the lesson for the day, which, like most of the classes before, involves cats. I just sigh, before I take out my notebook, and jot down the notes that are actually beneficial to my learning. Unfortunately, the sounds of small lightning shocks going off behind me don't exactly help in that regard.

* * *

><p>Finally, class finishes up, and I pack my items away in my bag, before turning to Tsukune to see that he's noticed that Moka left. <em>And apparently the blue haired succubus has as well… I have a bad feeling about this…<em> I think, before I turn to Tsukune with a small smile on my face. "Hey Tsukune." I start, making the human teen turn to look at me. "You wanna tell me what was going on during class between you two?" I ask him, gesturing between him and the desk that Moka sits at. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly at that.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He replies, before waving for me to follow him out of the room. I do so, placing my bag in my locker so that I would know where it was before I went to my room, and then follow the brunette as he walks along the halls, listening to him re-tell of the events that happened this morning, and how he didn't mean anything that he said. I just let out a sigh in mind at what he tells me.

_Guess I was right about Ms. Succubus being the cause. And I'd chalk it up as said girl being jealous of Moka getting all the attention at school instead of her… Sometimes a monster race's instincts are a tricky thing. They could either get you liked by everyone around you, or they could make it a pain in the ass to get anyone to be your friend._ I think, realizing that being a succubus was probably harder than it seemed. Sure, you would get all the attention from everyone because of it, but once another girl comes into the picture and the guys start to pay attention to her, it's like little alarm bells go off in their minds telling them to get the girl away from your territory. I just let out another sigh when I realize that you can't really blame Kurumu for what she's doing. _Which will make confronting her about it all the more difficult._ I realize. Of course, life chose that moment to screw us over.

"Are those babes gonna fight?" I hear someone ask, and turn in the direction it came from to see a large crowd of guys.

"For our sakes I _really_ hope so." Someone else replies. I just sigh at that remark.

_Dude, don't forget that we aren't in a human school. Here, when the claws come out, it's _literal_. Not figurative._ I think with a sigh, before I grab onto Tsukune's arm and start to pull him towards the crowd of men. "Wanna find a succubus, you gotta know where to look." I mutter out loud, referring to the fact that men would most likely crowd them, just like what's happening at the current moment. I manage to push our way through the crowd, before I let Tsukune start talking, since he told me that he was looking around for Moka to apologize about what he "said" earlier. I just stand at the front of the crowd with my arms crossed, deciding not to get involved with the little quarrel that's about to happen between them.

"Oh, there you are Moka. We've been looking all over for you." Tsukune says in surprise as he notices Moka at the epicenter of the crowd. I vaguely hear comments from the crowd about how a cat fight will most likely break out, and frown.

_At least they're not as bad as Saizo._ I think to myself, allowing myself to mentally sigh.

"What Tsukune?" Moka asks him in annoyance, making me flinch.

_On second thought, based on Moka's tone of voice, I'd say that a cat fight is actually highly likely right now._ I admit to myself as what sounds like a wolf howling in the back of my mind starts up, before it's cut off and then closely followed by a _~Thump!~._ But, back to the possible cat fight and Tsukune's attempts at dissolving it.

"Listen, I want to talk to you about those things that I said earlier." He tells her, before the bluenette lunges at him and wraps him in a hug, Tsukune just staring down at her with wide eyes as she greets him. "Hey, I-I'm sorry but, I've gotta talk to Moka right now." He tells her, grabbing her arms and unwrapping them from around his waist, before a small burst of yokai energy fills the immediate area, and Tsukune's hold loosens. I mentally sigh once again at the situation, before my face changes into a scowl as she influences his thoughts so that he won't apologize.

_I can understand the need to rid the academy of competition for a succubus, but making it so that said competition drives a wedge between actual friends makes me just a tad upset._ I think to myself, before I notice that the girl is looking at me as well, before I end up being pulled into her eyes. _Wait, what the fuck?! How the hell was I pulled down into this shit?! This shouldn't be able to happen to me this easily!_ I cry out in my mind as I realize that I had been placed under the succubus' charm, and based on the small glimpse of the outside world where Moka's running away in tears, I'd say that nothing good came out of it. I mentally calm myself with deep breaths. _She's a succubus, remember. It's in her nature. She isn't just like this because she's a bitch. She isn't like this because she's a bitch. She isn't like this because she's a bitch._ I mentally repeat the line over and over to myself so that when I broke free of the charm, I wouldn't end up beating the bluenette's ass to next week.

* * *

><p><em>God damn finally. It only took the better part of an hour to successfully get out of that.<em> I think to myself as I manage to break free of Kurumu's charm, and cast my eyes upwards slightly, faintly noticing that Tsukune doesn't look to good if the frown present on his face is any indication. If I had to harbor a guess, I'd say that he was able to tell what was said between Moka and us, and it wasn't pretty. Unfortunately, I end up moving my head slightly, and the partially transformed Kurumu, with her tail present, notices.

"Aww, you must be sad about what happened to Moka." She says, and the next thing I know, I'm being suffocated. But not by hands surrounding my throat, instead, it's by two soft mounds pressing into my face, and cutting off the air circulation through my nose and mouth. My eyes widen when I realize that I'm being pressed between Kurumu's breasts, and have to fight the blood that suddenly starts rushing to my nose at the thought.

_Damn hormones, damn anime logic causing nose bleeds, damn soft succubus breasts!_ I think to myself as it gets even harder to breath. I manage to notice Kurumu's eyes are closed, at the same time that I see Tsukune staring at the scene with wide eyes. I make a motion for him to leave with my hand, making sure he gets the message that he should take the time to go and apologize to Moka. Unfortunately, due to the lack of air, I can only manage waving my hand, and not in the way that tells him to leave while he has the chance. So, he just sits there with wide eyes as I'm suffocating.

"Don't worry about that girl. After all, your bosom buddy will make you all better." Kurumu continues, making my eyes widen even more, if that's even possible.

"Bosom buddy?!" I cry out in shock. Or at least, I try to. Due to the breasts pressing against my face, it instead comes out as "Mph Murmph!?" Not even a minute later, I'm suddenly on my back on one of the beds in the infirmary, with Kurumu straddling my form. Needless to say, I'm blushing up a storm at the position, as Tsukune seems to have passed out from the blood loss through his nose. _Damn sexy succubus and her damn sexy ways!_ I cry out internally, taking notice that she's leaning in towards me with a small smile, and a blush. Then, I see the tell-tale shimmer in her eyes, and darkness creeps into my vision once again. The only difference is that this time around, I'm not completely out of it, and I can see a whole lot more of the outside world. _Guess I'm building up immunity to it._ I think to myself as Kurumu continues to smile down at me. Then, as she leans in to plant a kiss on my lips, no doubt to make me her personal slave, I manage to break the last holds that are restricting me, and lean forwards to wrap her in a hug instead. I hear a gasp of surprise come from the brunette.

"_~Gasp!~_ This is my first time! You can't be so rough!" She exclaims, the perverted part of my brain cracking the classic 'That's what she said.' Joke, before it's silenced and I loosen up the hug so that I can lean back and look her in the eyes.

"Look, Kurumu. I understand what you're doing, but this isn't the right way to go about it." I tell her with a small smile. She lets out another gasp of surprise at my comment.

"But, how did you break free?" She asks me, still in shock from that fact alone. I just shrug in response.

"Honestly? I'm not too sure." I tell her, though I feel like it has to do with what type of monster I am. "But like I said, you don't need to go charming every single boy you see just so that you can find your Destined One." I tell her. Although, I re-think my wording when her face gets an angry scowl on it after I say that, and I internally flinch. _Shit. I literally just told her _how_ to act like her kind… I'm screwed._ Is my thought process, before the door is thrown open, and Moka comes running in. Kurumu and I look at her in shock for a moment, before the bluenette is sent flying out the window courtesy of the vampire. "_~Phew!~_ Thanks a ton there Moka. I think I was about to die! Note to self, don't give other monsters suggestions on how to behave like their race." I comment, noticing that the sound of shattering glass seemed like enough to wake Tsukune up. As him and Moka start to make up about what was said earlier, I notice a speck flying towards us. And said speck has a bit of blue. "Shit!" I exclaim, shoving the two of them out of the way as a tail wraps around my waist, before pulling me out the window. A few seconds later, the tail is throwing me out towards the forest, where I land in a scuffed up heap.

"Ugh, another note to self, when saving your only friends, don't leave yourself open to an attack by the thing that you're saving them from." I mutter, pushing myself up with one hand while I use the other to rub my aching forehead.

"You bastard!" I look up and see Kurumu, except that she's lengthened her nails to the point where if I get sliced by them, I'm dead.

"_~Gulp~_ Defusing this situation just got a whole lot worse." I say in a tiny voice, before Kurumu does a sweeping run with her nails aiming to skewer me, scowling the entire time. I manage to dodge out of the way in time, and look back to see the trees that were unfortunate enough to be in her way getting cut down. "A _lot_ harder." I mutter, before dodging another sweeping run. This continues for a few minutes, before a familiar energy fills the air, and the sky turns a blood red. "Damn." I mutter, knowing that as hard as it was before to defuse this situation, with Inner Moka now a part of it, it's gonna be nigh impossible for me to get everyone out of this in one piece.

My thoughts are proven correct as Kurumu is suddenly kicked off into the distance by a certain silver haired vampire who yells out **"Know your place!"** before she then stalks in the direction that the bluenette was kicked.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ I think, running after her so that I can stop her before she ends up going too far. I manage to make it to the clearing just in time for me to see Moka threaten to rip off Kurumu's wings and tail. I can tell that Tsukune has the same idea to stop her as me, but I'd rather not risk having my human friend go up against an angry vampire. So, I make it in front of Kurumu just before Tsukune starts running. The silver haired Moka looks at me with narrowed eyes.

**"****Just what do you think you're doing Wintersfield?" **She asks me, not even bothering to use my first name. Not that it matters at the moment. What matters is that I stop her before something happens that the other Moka would regret end up regretting, even if she wasn't exactly the one to do it.

"I'm stopping you from doing something wrong." I tell her. She just narrows her eyes even more when I say this.

**"****She dared to defy a vampire, this is the least that she deserves." **Inner Moka comments. I just sigh.

"Moka, you know that's not true. Hell, think about her position. She's searching for the _one person_ that she'll be able to be with for the rest of her life. I mean, yeah, succubi don't exactly take the _best_ route for that, but how would _you_ react if the vampire race was dying out, and you knew that there was only one person out there that you would be able to spend your life with? Have kids with? What would you do then?" I ask her. She stares at me for a moment, before turning around with a huff and making her way over to Tsukune.

**"****Fine, I will let her off for now. But," **She starts, looking over her shoulder to send a glance my way. **"She will be your responsibility. Should she step out of line one more time, I will follow through on my promise."** She announces, before she reattaches the Rosary around her neck, and changes back into the pink haired Moka, falling into Tsukune's arms, unconscious. As this happens, I let out a breath. Happy that I'd managed to get out of that unscathed, before I let a small smile appear on my face as I turn to look at a teary Kurumu.

"Why…?" She asks me. I just continue to smile at her.

"Because, I know that even though it wasn't the best way, you were just doing what you had to for your race. Oh, and, I'm sorry about what I said about your methods earlier…" I trail off, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. She's silent for a moment, before she breaks off into sobs. I look at her with wide eyes, before waving my hands in front of me. "Hey! D-don't cry! Come on!" I yell, not having any effect as she continues to bawl. Soon enough I just give up, sit next to her against the tree she had impacted thanks to Inner Moka, and let her cry into my shirt. Waving for Tsukune to go on ahead with Moka. He nods, before taking her back to the academy to rest while I just sit there with a succubus crying on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"No shit? The Rosary was speaking to you?" I ask Moka. She nods in confirmation.<p>

"It's weird huh? Maybe the seals getting weaker or something." Moka tells us, Tsukune looking into the sky at that thought.

"Really?" He says, before letting a small smile appear on his face. "She may not think it," He starts, getting mine and Moka's attention. "But you're both my friends along with John. I couldn't bear to be without either Moka. And you know what, if you guys want to suck my blood, its fine by me." He admits, before everything seems to go all 2D on me, and Tsukune starts to get nervous, putting his hands together. "I, want to apologize about yesterday." He starts, only for Moka to shake her head s everything goes back to 3D. As they start on one of their many intimate moments, the bat that we've seen all over campus lands on my shoulder.

"How'd we go from bouncing boobs to this crap?!" He cries out incredulously.

"I don't know little dude… I just don't know." I admit with a small shrug, before he goes flying off in a slight panic as a familiar voice calls out behind us.

"Good morning! Hi John!" Kurumu exclaims, completely oblivious to the intimate moment that she just interrupted. "I made some cute little cookies for us. How about you and I eat them together?" She asks with a smile, making me raise an eyebrow at her cheerful attitude as I take one of the cookies in question.

"Well, alright, but why are you asking me?" I ask, taking a bite from the cookie and crying anime tears. _Best cookies ever!_ I cry internally.

"Oh come on, you already know that I'm looking for my one and only destined partner for life don't you?" She asks, keeping the smile on her face. I pause my eating just as I'm about to take another bite, looking at her with wide eyes.

"…Is this going where I think it is?" I ask her, part of me hopeful, and part of me scared as hell.

"Well, I've decided that it's you!" She exclaims. The reaction that this gets from Tsukune and Moka is as expected.

"_What?!_" They cry out in surprise, while I just finish my cookie with a calm face, before I copy their expressions of surprise.

"Hey, it's all your fault since you risked your life to protect me the way that you did. Now I'm totally in love with you!" She exclaims, coming over to me and rubbing her breasts against the front of my chest, making me space out. Hey, I may be from an all-powerful race of monsters, but I'm still a _guy _from a race of monsters. No matter what species you are, hormones will almost always find a way to get the better of you. "Go ahead and take one. They're really yummy, just like me." At that sentence, my brain is pretty much turned to complete and utter mush, and it's only brought back to reality as Tsukune yells out in pain when Moka bites him and starts to suck his blood. But once that's over, I'm right back to being putty in Kurumu's hands.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Joseph,_

_Man, you wouldn't believe the last week. It was fairly normal, as normal as it can be at a school for monsters, just like last week, until today. Because today, I ended up getting a girlfriend in the form of Kurumu the succubus. At first this started out as a problem what with the bluenette beauty declaring war on Moka, since she's a succubus and it was pretty much instincts at that point, but in the end, I managed to resolve it in a way where no one had any lasting damage. Although, after I saved her, apparently Kurumu decided that I was her Destined One since I risked my life to save her. Well, I didn't exactly risk my life, more along the lines of I risked being hospitalized for a good year, or year and a half. But she doesn't need to know that. At least not yet._

_But, either way, because of what I did, Kurumu decided that I'm now her Destined One, and she's also agreed not to use her charm on anyone else. As great as this is, especially with my girlfriend being a succubus, for multiple reasons, I honestly now fear for myself _because_ she's a succubus, I can only imagine what she's gonna try to do with me over the year… Man, I'm glad I'm sixteen. I'd rather _not_ get sent to monster jail for being underage. Whenever we end up getting to that point at least. Actually… When _is_ the age of consent here in Japan? I guess that I'll have to check that out. But, that's all for this week._

_Sincerely,_

_John Wintersfield_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so the second chapter is out! A little heads up guys, because I have school off completely tomorrow, I may manage to get the third chapter out! But no promises. Any who, the relationship for John x Kurumu has begun! And it will most likely move at a relatively fast pace. The main reason being, Kurumu is a freaking succubus! You can't expect her to take this kind of thing slowly! Hell, this is the main reason that this story is rated M! That, the excessive swearing, and the future risqué-ness of chapters. Although, I do want to know this guys, what do I do with Yukari? Do I:<strong>

**A: Make it so that it's like Canon where she wants to be a part of a three-some with Moka and Tsukune, while having a sibling-like relationship with John.**

**Or,**

**B: Only have the sibling-like relationship with John, while not having a romantic interest in either Tsukune or Moka, completely defying Canon.**

**I'm personally leaning towards option A, even if I don't find what they did right. I mean, Yukari is freaking 11 years old! That's just not right with her wanting to have a three-some with two 15 year olds! But, anyways, that's about it for this chapter, and I hope to see you guys next time!**

**P.s. I'm thinking of writing another (Yes, ****_another_****) Rosario + Vampire story, but this one will have a different character, and he'll be paired with Mizore. I want your guys thoughts on that, and if I should write it or not. But, either way, I probably will since my brain works in mysterious ways even for me. Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: John, meet Yukari the Witch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the third chapter! And, here are the responses to the reviews from the <strong>**_last_**** chapter!**

**Firem78910:**

Thanks for the suggestion, as well as that information!

**SirAnonymousPanda:**

Thanks for the suggestion, and I'll definitely continue with how the stories going, but that's not what I mean by a sibling relationship. What I mean is that John will be like an older brother to Yukari, being a type of role model.

**Anime PJ:**

No problem! I'll think about the B option as I write out this chapter, and I hope that you like the eventual OC x Mizore story when I come out with it. Now the only question is what type of monster to make him…? But, thanks for the compliment, and here's the next chapter!

**Pheonix Champion:**

Well, I'll think about A as well as I make this chapter. As for the OC x Mizore, I'll try to get to that soon. But with all the other stories I'm working on at the moment, it might be a while. As for the cat people info, thanks for that. And Flamers, well, flamers gonna flame.

**Mineng101:**

Thanks for giving the story another chance, and I hope that I can do better than last time. As for the switching personalities, that's because I don't want to make John take up the spotlight _every time_. So, yes, he will switch personalities constantly.

**Guest Nov 9:**

As for his harem comment, that's because he probably won't chose to be with Moka until near the very end of the story. Also, the reason that I'm using actual canon stuff is because I'm just implementing my character. I'm not gonna completely change the story around and write out my own story. I write this because I like to see what he changes in each episode, not that he changes the storyline _completely_. As for multiple POV's, I'll try to implement that, but it might be a bit hard for me to write since I'm re-watching the series just so that I can write out the personalities well.

**4rgeMonger:**

Well, I gave myself Kurumu since Tsukune ends up with Moka, and for some reason, if I heard correctly, Kurumu is somehow supposed to end up with Gin… That just, well, no. I don't really see that happening. If anything, I'd expect the werewolf to be paired with Ruby. Also, I don't hate Tsukune. The stutter is just how he is during the first episode. So, I wrote him in like that. As for the Mizore story, again, Tsukune ends up with Moka, so I feel like she should get some happiness. So, I will end up writing a story with an OC x Mizore pairing so that it doesn't end sadly for the snow woman.

**"****OC's Suck":**

Well, hello there flamer! As true as your statement is, the small amount of people that support me are enough! So, if you don't like this story, then why are you even reading it? After all, it's _clearly_ labeled as an OC story. So, good day to you sir!

**Shewolf-skittles-twist14:**

Well, you can look forwards to the OC x Mizore story, as for option B, well, I'm kind of 50/50 for B or A at the moment. But, you'll know when you read the story.

**Dead Pann:**

It's nice to know that you support this story! Also, as for how John reacts to situations, I'm trying not to make it seem like that for him, since I don't want to take the spot light off the other characters as well.

**MickDunD:**

Thanks for the support! As for the funny present in the story, I try my best! And I plan to reveal his monster form during the Kuyo episodes. But, feel free to guess!

**Now that that's done, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"God damn Japanese class…" I trail off, shaking my fist in anger as I look at the ground with a depressing aura hanging over my head. I'd taken a look at the mid-term test results for the school, and found that I'd placed 20th. "If it weren't for that class, then I would've been fine. Probably at least in the teens." I continue complaining. Although, that's just what I think. After all, most of the test was centered on what we learned about the human world, along with some things from the other classes we take. Had I just done better with the Japanese portion, I would have been fine. After I finish, I decide to look for where my other friends placed. It doesn't take long for me to find Tsukune placed at 128. I see him standing there in a similar manner to how I reacted to my test score.<p>

"Well, it could've been worse." He mutters, to which I place a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me. "Oh, hey John." He greets.

"Hey Tsukune. You're right about it being worse. But, I guess that's what happens when mid-term tests happen earlier than they usually do for you guys, huh?" I ask him, getting a nod in return, before the brunette seems to remember something.

"Hey John, I just realized, you're from America, right?" He asks, getting a nod in return. "Well, what's it like for school over there? I mean, it can't be much different than here, can it?" He asks me. I put a hand to my chin in thought at his question.

"Well… For one, the schools over there don't have these kinds of uniforms. I mean, the skirts here would be pretty much unacceptable over there, and there aren't many people with multi-colored hair. Besides that, the only other difference I can think of is that there aren't mid-term tests. Only ones that we take at the end of each unit that we learn, along with a giant final test at the end of the year." Throughout my explanation, Tsukune is nodding his head in understanding, before we each hear a commotion behind him, and turn to find Moka walking this way, the commotion being that all the guys she passes by say nice things about her. I chuckle to myself as she just passes them in favor of running up to Tsukune. _No doubt they were trying to get on her good side._ I think to myself, before I notice that the two of them are going into one of their infamous intimate moments. I swear that I can see sparkles surrounding the two love birds as fire surrounds all the jealous men glaring at my brunette friend.

Suddenly, I feel the some of the glares turn their direction to me, just before I feel a weight on my back, and two slender arms wrap themselves around my neck. I smile at the feeling that I've become accustomed to over the past week, before a familiar voice rings out through the air. "Ya-hoo! Hi John!" Kurumu exclaims as she gets off my back when I turn around to face her with a smile.

"Well good morning to you too Kurumu." I greet, getting a smile in return as I hear yelling from the group of jealous men aimed at me and Tsukune. "So, how'd you do on the test?" I ask, getting a nervous look in return before she starts to wave it off.

"Oh, I didn't see my name on the board. I guess they just forgot it or something." She says, myself responding with a sweatdrop and a small smile as I realize that she must've not done that well, and was just trying to play it off. Oh well, I'll just go along with it I guess.

"Well that's too bad. Hopefully they'll remember next time." I tell her, getting a nervous smile in return.

"Yeah…" She trails off, before getting an actual smile back on her face. "Anyways, how did you do John?" She asks.

"Eh, I ended up getting 20th." I admit, Kurumu reacting with a gaping mouth, before wrapping me in a hug. Said hug effectively crushing my arm between her large breasts.

"Ya-hoo! My Destined One isn't only handsome, he's extremely smart too!" She exclaims, before pulling back to give me a seductive smile. "How about I give you a little reward for your placement?" She asks me, making my face heat up slightly at the prospect of what she's suggesting. But the red in my cheeks quickly disappears when I notice a small scene happening out of the corner of my eyes. One that involves the three class presidents from the classroom next to ours, as well as a small girl in a witch costume. My eyes narrow when I see the one wearing a sash lunge towards her, and the next thing anyone knows, I'm standing between them with the guy's wrist clenched in my hand.

"Now, just _what_ is going on here?" I ask them with a hard tone to my voice, gaining the attention of the students around us.

"W-well, I-I was just congratulating young Yukari here on getting first place for the test scores." The guy whose hand is currently in my grip tells me with a nervous look on his face. I narrow my eyes at the obvious liar.

"I call bullshit." I respond, before looking over my shoulder at the now named Yukari. "You're turn. What's going on here?" I ask her.

"W-well. He was congratulating me, but he wasn't being sincere about it. And then he started to make fun of me before he tried to attack me." She tells me. I narrow my eyes even more as I turn back around to face the prick.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess that a bit of retaliation is in order here then right?" I ask no one in particular, before slinging the guy over my shoulder so that he lands on the ground on his back, before I pull on his arm, hearing a satisfying _~Pop!~_ that signifies the guy's arm is dislocated.

"Argh!" He cries out in pain, before I kick him over to his buddies.

"I'll say this once. Stop what you're doing, leave, and never do it again." I tell them with a harsh glare as the guy's pals pick him up and start to walk off so they can get his shoulder relocated.

"You bastard! Don't think this is the end, you filthy witch!" he cries out as they enter the school. I sigh as I realize that my threat isn't going to do much good, and just hope it's enough to get them to back off for a good amount of time.

"Why…?" I turn around when I hear the little girl speak, and see her looking up at me with a questioning gaze. I just give her a small smile, and bend down to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because you were in trouble, and I don't want to see anyone get hurt." I tell her, before standing back up as the other people in my group walk over. "Hey guys, I have the situation under control here." I tell them, getting a nod from them before I turn around to face the young witch. "Hey, I didn't get your name." I tell her.

"Oh, my name's Yukari Sendo." She tells me with a small smile, causing my eyes to widen when she tells me this.

_What?! This girl is Yukari?! The one who got first! But she's only eleven!_ I think to myself, my thoughts voiced by Moka right after I finish my internal surprise. Before anything else can be said though, Kurumu is holding my arm between her breasts and pulling me away.

"Well, while this is all well and good, me and John have someplace to be." She tells them, before we turn the corner of the school and continue on our way. Finally, Kurumu stops when we reach a more secluded part of campus with a bench off to the side. She immediately pushes me onto it, before straddling me and pulling me by the front of my blazer into a heated kiss. One that I return in full, putting one hand on the back of her head and pulling her deeper into it as the other holds her waist. It took a couple days for me to get used to having a succubus as my girlfriend, but with what her instincts were, I had to quickly get used to the constant kissing. At the moment that's all we've reached, although I'm not sure how much longer it's gonna be until she wants to go further… But, for now, I'll just worry about the present.

After a few minutes of lip-lock, we pull apart, panting to regain the lost air. "Kurumu, have I ever told you that you're a damn good kisser?" I ask my girlfriend rhetorically. She just giggles, before leaning in for another kiss. I happily oblige, deepening the kiss as time goes on. Our make-out session continues for a good amount of time, before we decide to walk back to the school and see if the others want to do anything during our day off of school. What we find… surprises us to say the least.

* * *

><p>When we get back to the academy, we find Tsukune making his way towards the infirmary, nursing some cuts and bruises that are present on his head for some reason. "Um, Tsukune, what happened to you?" I ask him with a confused expression present on my face. The brunette turns to look at us with a frown in place, before he winces in pain.<p>

"What? Oh, hey John, Kurumu." He greets us. "Um, you know that girl? Yukari Sendo?" He asks us, getting nods in response. "Well…" As we continue to follow behind Tsukune to the infirmary, he tells us about what's been happening during the day so far what with Yukari announcing her "Wuv" for Moka, and how she's reacting to how close to the pinkette Tsukune is. By the time that we reach the infirmary and Kurumu starts to clean up the cuts and bruises, he's finished explaining, and has moved on to complaining about how the alcohol stings.

"What I don't get is why you're so confused about how Yukari's acting." I say from my position, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. Tsukune looks up at me in confusion.

"What do you mean? She's eleven! And a _girl_! How is it _not_ confusing as to why she's acting this way?!" He cries out, before wincing again as more alcohol is used.

"Wait, are you saying that you honestly don't realize it?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow, getting a nod in response. "Well, let's see what's happened so far. One, Yukari, an eleven year old, is stating that she "Wuv's" Moka. Two, _she's_ saying that she loves _Moka_. Another girl. I'd say that the first one would constitute to a high school crush. Meaning that said crush could last for as long as a week, or the duration of our time at this school. As for the second one… I'd constitute it as her being a lesbian." I tell them, getting nods for the first, but confused looks for the second.

"A lesbian?" Kurumu asks.

"What's a lesbian?" Tsukune continues. My eyes widen at their questions.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you guys seriously telling me that neither of you have any idea what a lesbian is?" I ask them, getting nods of confirmation in response. "You know, you I can understand Kurumu, what with you being a succubus and all. But you seriously don't know what a lesbian is Tsukune? I mean, we had all kinds of assemblies and what-not about accepting them and the like back in America. I'm surprised there's nothing like that here in Japan." I tell him, getting shocked looks from both of them.

"Wait, so, Yukari likes Moka because it's a high school crush, _and_ she likes other girls?" Kurumu asks me, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah. That's about it." I reply. Unfortunately, before we can get much further, Tsukune suddenly reaches towards Kurumu… More specifically, her breasts. My first reaction is one that any guy who's girlfriend is about to be groped. I pull her away, and then smack his hand. "Alright Tsukune, I know that this isn't you. So, what the hell are you doing?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know! I'm not trying to do this, it's just happening!" He cries out, before Moka walks into the infirmary.

"Finally, it took me all afternoon just to-" She cuts herself off when she sees Tsukune groping the open air. "Um, Tsukune… What are you doing?" She asks, blinking her eyes in confusion. But before he can respond to her question, a familiar voice is heard from outside the window. And it doesn't sound pleased.

"No! He's supposed to be squeezing the girl's big boobs!" Everyone turns around and faces the windows to see none other than Yukari standing there, a hay doll in one hand, while the other is clenched into a fist in frustration while her eyes are squeezed shut.

"Yukari?!" Everyone yells out in surprise, causing the little witch to open her eyes and stare at everyone fearfully when she realizes that she's caught in the act before ducking down to try and hide. Only for her witch hat to give away her position. A few minutes later, we've gotten Yukari into the room, and she's hiding behind Moka as Tsukune sends a glare her way.

"Look, I can't take this anymore. You guys have _got_ to do something about this." Tsukune tells us, the annoyance clear in his tone.

"Look, she's just a little kid. It's not that big of a deal." Moka tells him, Yukari sticking her tongue out at Tsukune as Moka says this, further annoying the brunette. I just stand off to the side with Kurumu, watching as the two have yet _another_ quarrel involving another person getting between them. I swear, almost everyone on campus can practically see that they're a couple, and hate it, besides those two.

"Come on now, that's no excuse! She's got to know that she can't go about messing with people like that!" He exclaims. "I think it's about time she learned her lesson." He continues, Moka seeming reluctant but looking at the young witch none the less.

"I suppose you're right, but…" The pinkette trails off as Tsukune starts to speak again.

"Yukari, look. If you keep this crap up, nobody's gonna like you okay? And before long, you'll end up alone with no friends." He tells the young witch, making her go on the defensive.

"Who cares? I'm a genius alright, as far as I'm concerned if people aren't at my level then why the heck should I waste my time being friends with them anyways?" She asks, before looking at the ground. "Plus… What's the big deal? After all, I've been alone since the very beginning." She tells us, getting sympathy from the group at the confession… Before she makes brass objects appear and fall on top of Tsukune's head. "Ahahaha! Oh man, you totally fell for that one!" She exclaims, prompting Tsukune to jump up and chase her out of the room.

_I've gotta say, the situation could have been handled a bit better. I mean, was Yukari in the wrong? Yeah, a little. But did Tsukune need to go off on her like that? No, he didn't._ As I'm thinking about this, Moka and Tsukune get further into their fight, before the prior goes running off after Yukari. _Guess it's time to start talking._ I think, pushing myself off the wall and placing a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "Tsukune, do you know _anything_ about witches?" I ask him, getting a blank stare in response, to which I sigh. "I didn't think so, I swear, after this is over, we're gonna have to go to the library and get you caught up on the different kinds of monsters around here. But, back to the matter at hand. See, witches are considered boundary beings. Meaning that they aren't seen as fully monster, nor are they very well-liked by humans. I mean, sure, at one point they were considered the missing link between the two, but now they're just seen as nothing more than half-monsters." I tell him.

"Half-monsters?" Tsukune asks me with confusion in his eyes. I nod in response.

"Yeah, see, while the monsters don't see them as full monsters, the humans do. Ever hear of the Salem witch trials in America? All true, and unfortunately, many innocent witches, and humans, were killed during that time. So you see, Yukari doesn't really feel like she's accepted by anyone. So, she's probably felt this way since the very beginning." I tell him, getting a look of understanding from the brunette.

"So then… She's just like me." He mutters more to himself than anyone else, before he goes running out of the room with determination in his eyes. Me and Kurumu watch him go, before I sigh and start towards the door.

"Come on Kurumu. Don't want our friend there to get into a situation that he can't get out of on his own." I tell her, hearing her running after me a few seconds later as we walk out of the school and in the direction that I feel Yukari's yokai energy coming from. And unfortunately, it seems like the three bastards from earlier are there with her.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" I exclaim, before I start running in the direction of the six different energy signatures. "The three bastards just fucking changed into their true forms! Hopefully Moka can hold them off until we get there." I mutter the last part to myself as Kurumu keeps up with my pace, before we reach the clearing a few minutes later. Just in time to see a couple lizard men rushing Tsukune and Yukari to skewer them. Needless to say, I rushed in there with Kurumu. Myself grabbing the brunette teen, while my girlfriend grabbed the witch.<p>

"Wha? John?" My friend asks in confusion as I help him to stay standing.

"Yo. The cavalry's arrived." I reply, turning my gaze to the trio of lizard men in front of us.

"Give me a break. Two _other_ do-gooders?" One of them asks rhetorically.

"This is getting annoying." Another one comments.

"What do you say we round them up and eat every last one of them?" The final one asks, prompting Tsukune to walk forward and hold out his hands to block any attack that may come our way.

"You want some? Bring it on!" Tsukune exclaims, surprising me slightly at his gusto.

_Huh. Dude's got balls… Now if only he could apply this to every other situation, and not just times like these._ I think to myself, before I notice that he's starting to sway from side to side because of blood loss.

"Tsukune no!" Moka exclaims, rushing to his side to help him stay standing. Unfortunately, this is exactly the situation that the bastard trio was waiting for.

"It's time boys! Attack!" The lead one exclaims, readying his claws and teeth.

"Time to feed!" Another one exclaims.

"Dinner is served!" The final one yells out. Unfortunately for them, Tsukune's hand happens to clip Moka's Rosary as he tries to find a good handhold to keep him standing. Not five seconds later, a burst of Yokai fills the area, and Inner Moka is standing in Outer Moka's place.

**"****Get back you filthy trash." **She tells the lizard men in annoyance and a commanding tone as I help Tsukune to stand.

_Man, is this going to be a weekly occurrence or something? I mean, every time we get into a tough spot, we end up calling on Inner Moka to solve it._ I think to myself as I sling Tsukune's arm over my neck to keep him from falling to the ground.

"Look! Her hair! Don't you know that getting your hair dyed is against school rules?!" One of the lizard men exclaims as they rush the silver haired vampire.

"That skirt's way too short too! That's a clear violation!" Another yells out as they follow the first one's lead and run towards Inner Moka. Unfortunately for them, they're both draped over the branches of a fairly large tree within a time span of twelve seconds. Needless to say, the final lizard man isn't exactly happy about this.

"She took them out that easily? I can't even see her. What the hell just happened?" He asks rhetorically, not expecting an answer. Yet he receives one anyways.

**"****You're not worth my time. The only way you pathetic losers can gain any power is by ganging up on the weak."** Inner Moka comments behind the monster, making him look at her in fear, before pulling out a book and flipping through the pages.

"Having such strength is against our school _rules_!" He exclaims, lunging towards her to attack, only to receive a kick to the mouth.

**"****Know your place!"** Inner Moka yells, breaking quite a few of his teeth as she sends him skidding across the lake, before crashing into a floating tree and sinking to the bottom. Bubbles rising to the surface as he sinks.

"That was amazing. I guess we can always count on Moka." Tsukune comments, making a tick-mark appear on my head.

"Hey! What about me?!" I yell out indigenously, making him turn to look at me.

"Oh yeah, you too John." He admits, making me sag with a depressing aura hanging over my head.

"Of course, you mention me _after_ I remind you that I'm here." I mutter, only to be distracted by my musings as Yukari speaks up.

"But why?" She asks us, making me, Tsukune and Kurumu turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asks her.

"I was so mean, and I did mean things to everybody. I don't get it, why did you guys come and save me?" She asks.

"Didn't you hear anything we said Yukari? We rescued you because we want to be there for you." Tsukune tells her, eliciting a startled gasp from the witch as I let out a chuckle, hand Tsukune off to Kurumu, and kneel down to place a hand on her shoulder.

"From now on, you won't have to be alone Yukari. All of us will be here for you. Just like a family." I tell her with a smile. She takes a look at Inner Moka, who's looking off to the side as if she doesn't care, before turning back to me, and starts to bawl. I look at her in surprise for a moment, before giving a small smile, and wrapping her in a hug. Letting her cry into my shoulder. This continues for a while, before she passes out and we take her to the infirmary to rest. Inner Moka sealing herself once again before we return to campus. We also left Tsukune in the infirmary to get the three scratch marks on his back healed. After that, Moka decided to stay behind with Tsukune, as me and Kurumu headed off to spend the rest of the day just relaxing before we had to go back to school the next day.

* * *

><p>"So did you hear? Apparently, Yukari cleaned up her act after the situation with the lizard men. She even got up in front of her entire class to apologize for all the mean tricks she pulled." Kurumu tells us as we make our way to our classroom with boxes filled with snacks. "Everyone actually started to feel guilty about how they treated her after that. Little by little they started to open up to her." She continues as we slide open the door and walk into the room.<p>

"That's great." Moka says with a smile, which pretty much disappears at the scene that we walk in on. This scene happens to be Yukari hugging Tsukune around the waist with a large smile on her face.

"Oh Tsukune, I just love you to death!" The witch exclaims, making Moka drop her bag of snacks.

"Yukari?" She asks in surprise at seeing the witch hugging the brunette teen.

"Oh hey guys! Our classes are right next to each other! I should come over and play some time!" She exclaims with a large smile.

"Come over and play?" Moka asks her with a slightly nervous voice. And I have to say, I'm slightly nervous about the answer as well. _Especially_ since she'd become like a little sister to me over the past couple days.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Because I already love you Moka, and now I've fallen madly in love with Tsukune too, isn't that great?!" She exclaims. The only answer she receives is stunned silence, so she continues. "When I got pushed down by Tsukune that time, for some reason it made me feel like I wasn't a kid anymore." She says with a bright blush. At the implications that sentence brings on, there's only one thing that I can manage to say in response.

"So I was wrong… She isn't a lesbian… She's into both genders… Go figure." I manage to get out, before the next sentence comes straight out of left field.

"What I mean is, I want him to push me down over and over again." She says with a large smile.

"No I don't really think that's a good idea." Tsukune says in response as Moka looks down at the ground, the shadows from her bangs covering her eyes.

"You're wrong Yukari…" She mutters, getting everyone's attention just before she leaps at Tsukune with a slight blush. "Tsukune belongs to me!" She exclaims.

"No! Don't bite me!" Tsukune yells out in fear, just before exactly that happens. "Don't! Come on Moka! You're gonna suck me dry!" He yells out as Moka sucks his blood, myself still being stuck on the fact that Yukari's high school crush has grown to include two people now.

"I have a feeling that this is only a taste of what's in store for us this year." I say with a deadpan expression, getting a nod from Kurumu in response as Moka continues to suck Tsukune's blood with Yukari looking at them in shock.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Joseph_

_Well, this week at the Academy was certainly interesting. Not only did I get a younger sister figure, but it turns out that she's into both Moka and Tsukune! I've gotta say that it came as a surprise when I figured this out. But, I guess that's what high school crushes will do to a kid._

_Anyways, things have been going well with me and Kurumu. Our relationship is on stable ground at the moment, but with her being a succubus and all, I'm not sure how much longer that will last. But, it's really up to her how fast she wants to go. But, that's about it for this week at the Academy, but I'm sure there's more to come in the near future._

_Sincerely,_

_John Wintersfield_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it for the third chapter. As you can see, I ended up keeping with the canon. I'm not entirely sure why, but I did. If anything, I'll try to use the other option in the OC x Mizore story I post eventually.<strong>

**Now, you guys should probably know that this story will be one of the ones that I'm going to be less focused on for a little while as I work on my HTTYD Fanfiction. So, I'm hoping that this will be able to tide you guys over for that time. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for taking the time out of your day to read it! I hope to see you all next time when I post chapter 4!**


End file.
